<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Beginning by Fledglinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753874">In The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledglinger/pseuds/Fledglinger'>Fledglinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Naked people floating in clouds are fun to paint, zine art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:06:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledglinger/pseuds/Fledglinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Created for Get A Wiggle Off (The NSFW edition of Get A Wiggle On zine)</p>
<p>Come say Hi!<br/><a href="https://fledglingdoodles.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> - <a href="https://twitter.com/Al_Figgy">Twitter</a> - <a href="https://www.instagram.com/alegra_figeroid/?hl=en">Instagram</a> - <a href="https://www.patreon.com/alegrafigeroid">Patreon</a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Get A Wiggle On Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for Get A Wiggle Off (The NSFW edition of Get A Wiggle On zine)</p>
<p>Come say Hi!<br/><a href="https://fledglingdoodles.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> - <a href="https://twitter.com/Al_Figgy">Twitter</a> - <a href="https://www.instagram.com/alegra_figeroid/?hl=en">Instagram</a> - <a href="https://www.patreon.com/alegrafigeroid">Patreon</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>